


Don't Date Alphas

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Case Fic, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Omega!Danny, Pining, mpreg mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be completely honest, Danny’s ex-wife is not at all what Steve expected. She’s elegant, for a start. British, Steve realizes, as soon as she opens her mouth, accent crisp in a way which makes Danny’s Jersey drawl sound thick and sticky. </p><p>She’s also an omega.</p><p>“Honestly, though,” she says, “can you even imagine Danny, of all people, with an alpha?”</p><p>Steve tries to ignore the way his chest feels a little too tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Date Alphas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Nie Randkuj Z Alfami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725734) by [MobyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Не встречайтесь с альфами](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790838) by [Luna44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna44/pseuds/Luna44)



> This is my first foray into Hawaii 5-0, so I hope it's okay! Also, here's an [omegaverse primer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644/chapters/665489) for those unfamiliar with the general concepts of the trope.
> 
>  
> 
> _Additional Warnings: Mpreg mention, sexual harassment, some police brutality (in response to sexual harassment)_

To be completely honest, Danny’s ex-wife is not at all what Steve expected. She’s elegant, for a start. British, Steve realizes, as soon as she opens her mouth, accent crisp in a way which makes Danny’s Jersey drawl sound thick and sticky. 

She’s also an omega.

“I suppose I’m not what you anticipated,” Rachel says with a wry smile, and Steve realizes he’s been staring for just a moment too long.

“Not really,” Steve concedes. “I guess I don’t know what I expected.”

Rachel replies with a noncommittal hum, looking over to where Danny is occupied with setting up surveillance equipment on the opposite side of the room.

“Honestly, though,” she says, “can you even imagine Danny, of all people, with an alpha?”

Steve tries to ignore the way his chest feels a little too tight.

\---

Steve doesn’t even know why he’d ever assumed Rachel was an alpha. It’s not like he has anything against same-orientation couples. He’s not that much of a hypocrite, considering his own sort-of-relationship with Catherine. But maybe assuming Rachel’s orientation was all just wishful thinking on his part.

“Alright, spit it out,” Danny huffs, making Steve tear his eyes away from the road in front of them for a moment to glance over at him.

“Spit what out?” Steve asks, and if he’s being purposefully obtuse no one can prove it.

“I know you have questions,” Danny replies, sounding resigned. “Questions about Rachel.”

“What? No,” Steve says, maybe a little too quickly. “No questions here.”

“Oh, really? You’re not even going to ask me how we got through our heats?” Danny asks. Steve’s cheeks heat. He hadn’t even thought to consider it, and he quickly pushes aside the mental images Danny’s question bring to the surface of his mind.

“Do people actually ask you that?” he questions, wrinkling his nose.

“One guy even asked if he could watch,” Danny snorts, making Steve clench his hands a little tighter around the steering wheel of the Camaro. He has to bite back a growl.

“I don’t have any questions,” Steve assures Danny. “This actually clears things up a bit. I mean, I always wondered why you weren’t given primary custody of Grace when omegas are typically favored in those cases.”

“Yeah, Rachel carried Grace, so,” Danny says, tone going a little subdued. “We’d planned on having another pup once we had a handle on Grace, and I was going to carry, but…”

Steve sees Danny shrug out of the corner of his eye.

“You want more pups?” he asks, trying to convince himself he’s just making small talk. Steve’s never really thought about having pups – never even considered it, if he’s being honest – but if were to ever settle down, well. He can see the appeal now.

“Are you asking as my boss or as my friend?” Danny replies, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“Friend,” Steve answers quickly. “Just as a friend. I didn’t mean to imply – ”

Danny lets out a little snort of laughter at Steve’s floundering, shooting Steve a grin which stirs up butterflies in Steve’s stomach.

“Didn’t think you did. Just wanted to make sure, though,” Danny replies. “But yeah, I’d have four or five pups if I could. When we were together, Rachel said she was gonna limit it to three, max, and that was only if I carried two. Now, though…”

Danny trails off, tilting his head to look out the car window and off into the distance.

“I’m just glad I have Gracie, at least,” he finishes. He pauses for a moment and then looks back over at Steve. “You want pups?”

Steve hesitates.

“Maybe if it’s with the right person,” he finally replies.

He resolutely avoids looking at Danny when he says it.

\---

Steve wakes up at four am the next morning. He feels jittery, tense, out of place in his own skin. He doesn’t even try to catch any more sleep before his alarm goes off in the next hour, heading out for an early morning swim. Unfortunately, that doesn’t do much to calm him and he finds himself using the extra time to clean the house.

He starts with the bloodstain in his father’s study.

By the time he’s made it through the entire house he feels calmer. More settled. He’s still more energized that usual, but that’s probably just remaining endorphins from his hard swim earlier. 

Everything’s neat now – no more bullet holes, no more blood. The only thing off in the entire house is the fact that his refrigerator is mostly empty, save for a couple of steaks, three bottles of beer, and a jar of mayo. He resolves to go grocery shopping after work.

On the way to the Ali’iōlani Hale building, he stops to get malasadas without even thinking about it.

“Are those what I think they are?” Danny asks as Steve enters the building, his eyes locking on the paper bag as he looks up from the surface table. 

“I don’t know. What do you think they are?” Steve replies, placing the bag down in front of Danny, who reaches inside it immediately, coming up with a sugary piece of fried dough. He pops it into his mouth and Steve tries not to stare as he scarfs it down and then licks the remaining sugar off his fingertips.

“Now,” Danny says after he’s swallowed, fixing Steve with a suspicious look, “the _real_ question is what you’re doing with malasadas? Please tell me you’ve stopped worrying about your figure.”

“They’re for you,” Steve replies, rolling his eyes.

Danny falls quiet for a second, blinking at Steve in surprise.

“They’re for… me?” Danny repeats, still looking at Steve.

“If you don’t want them, I’ll give them to Chin,” Steve threatens, amused when Danny’s hand darts out to clasp onto the bag protectively.

“Hey, I didn’t say that,” Danny replies, narrowing his eyes slightly. “I’m just suspicious of your motives, which is _completely healthy_ , by the way, considering how you’re always going on about how I’m going to have a heart attack from eating these.”

Steve hesitates for a moment. The only answer he has for Danny is that it was automatic – that it felt _natural_ , somehow, to bring them to Danny. That it helped make the aching itch under his skin lessen.

“Can’t I just do something nice for my favorite partner?” Steve finally asks, shooting Danny his most winning smile.

“Don’t think I haven’t realized that you have an ulterior motive,” Danny replies, but he doesn’t let go of the bag of malasadas. “I’m on to you.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Danno,” Steve snorts, before turning to head to his office.

He can feel Danny’s eyes on his back the entire way.

\---

The jittery feeling doesn’t disappear. If anything, it gets worse over the following week. His fingers twitch against the trigger of his gun more than ever and everything around him seems sharper, colors, sounds – scents.

Danny’s scent in particular stands out: malasadas, sandalwood (from his shaving cream, Steve thinks), bitter coffee, a hint of sweat because Danny’s still too stubborn to give up on his ties.

Steve does his best to ignore it, like he’s been doing for months now, but it’s so much stronger now, cutting through his senses whenever they’re in the same room. Occasionally he finds himself drifting just a touch too close to Danny. He has to monitor his breathing constantly so he doesn’t take in too much of that intoxicating scent and lose what control he still has. In moments of weakness, he wonders why he doesn’t just bury his face in Danny’s neck and take in lungfuls to sate the more primal side of him.

Part of him wants to ask Danny if he’s close to heat. It would explain the change in his scent, certainly. Still, Danny hasn’t filed for heat leave, hasn’t made even the slightest hint about it, so maybe it’s just Steve.

Maybe he’s finally snapped.

“Book ‘em, Danno,” Steve grunts, voice deeper and raspier than normal. He shoves the small-time arms dealer towards Danny, who manages to catch the guy before he topples over onto the pavement. 

“At least I got something out of this,” the criminal mutters, sagging against Danny, their bodies pressed flush together. Danny shoves the dealer away when he makes an obvious show of sniffing him and opens his mouth, probably to yell at the guy about adding sexual harassment charges to his sentence, but he’s cut off by a loud growl.

It takes Steve a moment to register that _he’s_ the one who growled.

“Jeez, I didn’t actually do anything,” the arms dealer says, but he leans away from Danny, eyes trained on Steve warily the entire time. “Omega pussy’s all yours, man.”

Before Steve can even think of a suitably scathing response to that, Danny jolts forward and knees the alpha in the balls. He goes down with a sharp whine, and Danny kicks him again in the stomach for good measure.

“Alright, first of all, I do not need _you_ ,” Danny points an accusing finger at Steve, “to defend my honor. And _you_ ,” Danny turns his gaze on the alpha still lying curled in a fetal position on the ground, “better shut up, unless you want me to permanently maim you instead of just giving you a couple of bruises. Also, I don’t have a vagina. Learn your fucking anatomy.”

“How about I take it from here,” Chin says, cutting in between Danny and the arms dealer. He eyes Danny carefully, checking to see if Danny looks like he’s about to have another go at their perp. “You two need to cool off.”

Steve hears Danny mutter something under his breath which sounds suspiciously like, “Like hell, I do.”

“Hey,” Kono says, placing her hand on Steve’s shoulder and making him tear his gaze away from Danny. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine,” Steve replies, but even he can tell that his voice is a little snappish, tense and on edge.

“Try again, brah,” Kono snorts, fixing Steve with a knowing look. “You’ve been off all week.”

“I’ve just been feeling a little jittery. It’s nothing,” Steve sighs, wiping a sleeve over his brow. He frowns as it comes away damp with sweat. This arrest wasn’t particularly strenuous. Sure, it got his blood pumping, adrenaline singing through his veins, but not so much that he should be sweating this much.

He glances back over at Kono to find her giving him a considering look.

“What do you mean by ‘jittery’?” she asks.

“Skin feels too tight. Itchy, almost,” Steve admits. “I have too much excess energy.”

“And your senses, how are those?” Kono presses, a hint of recognition in her expression. “Are scents stronger than usual?”

“Yeah,” Steve answers, looking at her warily.

“When was the last time you went into rut?” Kono asks, her tone matter-of-fact.

“Rut?” Steve repeats, staring at Kono. “You think I’m in _rut?_ ”

“You’ve got all of the symptoms, brah,” Kono replies, shrugging. “Sounds pretty much like what it felt like for me before I went on suppressants.”

“But I’m on suppressants, too,” Steve says, frowning.

“I’m just calling it as I see it,” Kono replies, her expression turning a little concerned. “You might wanna get that checked out by a doctor, though.”

Steve opens his mouth to protest, but Kono cuts him out before he can get a word in edgewise.

“It’s affecting your work, Boss,” she says, shaking her head. “That, and I think Danny’s gonna kick _you_ in the balls next if you keep up the overprotective alpha routine. Keep up the malasadas, though. They make him less cranky.”

“I heard that!” Danny calls, sticking his head through the doorway of the arms dealer’s house to glare at the two of them standing out on the porch. “The thing about the malasadas. I _knew_ you had an ulterior motive!”

“Yeah, yeah, Danno. You’ve got me,” Steve replies idly. 

Danny grins, apparently satisfied, before ducking back into the house to gather remaining evidence.

“I’ll make doctor’s appointment, alright?” Steve sighs, turning his attention back to Kono.

“I’m pretty sure Chin’s already got it figured out, but if you want me to cover for you for Danny, I will,” Kono says.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Steve replies, shaking his head. “Maybe he’ll even calm down a bit if he finds out that the overprotectiveness thing was unintentional. He’ll be back to getting shot at soon enough.”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate that,” Kono says with a grin.

\---

Steve tries not to fidget as he sits on the table in the exam room. Doctor Keli’i is sitting in a chair opposite him, jotting down notes on a clipboard and occasionally glancing up at Steve. Steve clenches his jaw and taps his fingers against his thigh.

“Well, all of your symptoms indicate that you’re going into rut,” Doctor Keli’i says, fixing his gaze fully on Steve and putting down his pen.

“I’m on suppressants,” Steve protests weakly.

“Suppressants are not a miracle cure, Commander McGarrett,” Doctor Keli’i sighs. “Certain things can interfere with them, such as stress or other drug regimens. Are you taking any other medications?”

“No,” Steve answers decisively.

“And have you been seeing anyone recently? Any omegas, in particular?” Doctor Keli’i asks, and Steve’s mind automatically goes to Danny for a brief moment before he pushes those thoughts aside.

“My last relationship was with another alpha, but it’s been at least a month since we last saw each other,” Steve admits, fingers still tapping against his thigh.

“But there’s an omega on your task force, isn’t there? A Detective Williams, I believe?” Doctor Keli’i presses, making Steve tense.

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Steve asks, bristling slightly.

“Calm down, Commander. Looking at this from a purely hormonal and biological standpoint, you haven’t been around many omegas in your lifetime, considering your naval service,” Doctor Keli’i points out, voice even. “Then suddenly you’re thrown into a situation in which you are not only around an omega constantly, but are continuously thrown into high stress situations with them. Add in the fact that you’ve been on suppressants and haven’t gone into rut for over ten years, and it’s not terribly surprising that you’re having this sort of reaction.”

“Danny didn’t – ” Steve growls, but Doctor Keli’i cuts him off.

“I’m not saying it’s Detective Williams’ fault, and I’m not saying it’s your fault,” he says. “It is what it is. You will need to take a few days’ leave, though. Normally rut doesn’t last more than four or five days, but considering how long you’ve been suppressing, I’d suggest taking off a whole week. Additionally, I would suggest finding partner.”

“A partner,” Steve repeats, feeling a little numb.

“Not an alpha, though,” Doctor Keli’i says. “Being with another alpha while in rut will only increase the severity of your symptoms. While it wouldn’t be much of a problem if you regularly went into rut and were not on suppressants, your hormone levels at the moment are too unstable for me to be comfortable with you taking an alpha partner. Ideally, you’d want an omega, but a beta should also do.”

“And if I don’t want a partner?” Steve asks. The prickly itch under his skin intensifies at the thought of letting someone else touch him at the moment. He feels vaguely queasy at the mere thought.

“It’s not advisable,” Doctor Keli’i says carefully. “But it is doable, as long as you have someone who can check on you daily to make sure you don’t injure yourself.”

Steve suppresses a grimace as he realizes that the only beta he knows well enough to trust with this is Kamekona. He’ll have to do.

“If you start showing any unusual symptoms or circumstances change in any way, please inform me immediately,” Doctor Keli’i finishes.

“Will do, Doc,” Steve says with a sigh.

He grimaces as he wonders how awkward it’s going to be to break this to his team.

\---

When Steve gets home, he pauses in the middle of his living room and just stares for a moment. The pillows on the couch are neatly organized. All of his books have been placed in alphabetical order. His refrigerator has been stocked with much more food than a single person could ever eat on their own.

He’s been _nesting_ and he didn’t even realize it.

It also occurs to him in that moment that all of this started not too long after his conversation with Danny about wanting pups. Even though his mind knows that Danny’s off limits, his instincts and body appear to have slotted Danny firmly into the category of “mate.”

And fuck, he couldn’t have been more obvious about it unless he’d tilted his neck back and presented it for Danny to bite.

\---

Steve wakes to the smell of bacon frying. The bacon only distracts him for a moment, though, before a far more intoxicating scent invades his senses. He stumbles out of bed and down the stairs, only realizing that he’d forgotten to put on a shirt when he’s standing in the kitchen doorway.

“Sleeping Beauty wakes,” Danny says, not looking up from the bacon crackling on the stove. For a moment, Steve wonders where it had come from, before remembering that he’d bought it himself. Somehow it hadn’t seemed strange at the time, despite the fact that he almost never eats bacon.

“I don’t eat bacon,” he blurts out, words spilling involuntarily past his lips.

“Then why’d you buy it?” Danny asks, looking away from the bacon to frown at him.

 _Because you like it,_ Steve thinks. Not that he can actually tell Danny that. Instead he just shrugs and says, “I didn’t know I had it.”

“Right, well, there’s eggs and toast, too. Whole wheat, because that’s all you had.” Danny gives Steve a look which informs him he’s being severely judged for his choice in bread. Steve just grins back.

“So, did you just come to make me breakfast, or did you have some other agenda?” Steve asks, plucking a piece of toast off the plate next to Danny’s elbow. “I’m on leave, you know.”

“That’s kind of what I wanted to talk about,” Danny says, making Steve tense.

“Yeah?” he replies, forcing his tone to sound something akin to casual.

“You’re going into rut, right?” Danny asks bluntly, nearly making Steve choke on his toast.

“Danno – ” Steve starts, because, shit, of course he’s figured it out. He’s figured it out and –

“Look, I was just wondering if you wanted any… help,” Danny says.

Steve stops for a moment and just stares. Briefly, he wonders if he misheard somehow. In fact, the only reason Steve knows he’s not hallucinating the whole thing – Danny in his kitchen – is the thick scent of malasadas, sandalwood, coffee and omega invading his kitchen, a scent which is purely Danny. Danny’s looking distinctly awkward now, though, and Steve realizes he’s let the silence stretch on for too long.

“Help?” he finally asks, his voice strained and a little croaky.

“Rut passes quicker with someone else,” Danny answers, turning off the stove and scooping the bacon out of the pan, avoiding Steve’s eyes. “Pheromones or something.”

“Danny, you don’t have to – ” Steve starts, but Danny cuts him off.

“Heat, rut, they suck without a partner, alright? Trust me,” Danny says, fixing Steve with a serious look. “Once, before I met Rachel, I tried to get through it on my own and when I knocked over a glass, I wasn’t even aware enough to pull the shards out of my foot. They stayed in there for almost two days before I got medical attention and I’m lucky it didn’t get infected. So, just – I’d like to help you. If you’ll let me.”

“We work together,” Steve points out, trying to ignore the way the itch under his skin intensifies at the thought of Danny injured and alone.

“We left professional behind a long time ago, babe,” Danny replies with a slightly lopsided smile. “And anyway, it’s only sex. Like the thing you have with Catherine. You still work with her just fine.”

Their relationship is nothing like what he has with Catherine, but Steve doesn’t know how to say that.

“I thought you didn’t do alphas,” Steve finally says, still trying to fully process Danny’s proposal.

“I don’t really date alphas, but the sex is good.” Danny shrugs. “So just don’t fall for me,” he quips. 

Steve has to suppress a flinch.

“I don’t know,” Steve says, shifting awkwardly.

“Think about it,” Danny replies.

Steve clenches his jaw, but nods.

\---

He thinks about it as he gets increasingly closer to falling fully into rut. He’s even tenser than before and he finds himself stalking through the house, restless as he chases the scant hints of Danny’s scent still clinging to his kitchen.

The longer he thinks about it, though, the better the idea sounds. The thought of Danny pliant and willing below him itches at his subconscious. Even more tempting, though, is the knowledge that he’ll be able to pretend Danny’s his and he’s Danny’s, even if it’s just for a little while. Danny in his home, in his bed, in his life.

Sometimes he wonders if he’d be able to make it good enough for Danny to stay.

A day and a half later, he breaks down.

“Hey,” he says when he opens the door, voice embarrassingly gravelly.

“Hey yourself,” Danny replies with a small smile, adjusting his grip on the backpack slung over his shoulder. “Glad you decided to call.”

“I’m not that far along yet,” Steve admits as he steps aside to let Danny into his house.

“Well that’s good. There’s a Jets game on and I’d prefer to watch it without your dick in me,” Danny replies with a grin. Steve rolls his eyes and tries to ignore the way his pulse speeds up a little when Danny acknowledges the real reason for this visit.

Danny walks around the living room like he owns it and Steve can’t help but stare for a moment.

“You want a beer?” Danny calls from the kitchen, swinging the refrigerator door open.

“Nah,” Steve replies, plopping himself down on the couch. Maybe the alcohol would calm his nerves a bit, but Steve doesn’t want his minded clouded for this. He wants to be able to remember every detail, from the way Danny kisses to the way he comes. It’s a little pathetic, he realizes, but he can’t bring himself to care.

“Suit yourself,” Danny says, popping the bottle cap off with the edge of the kitchen counter before making his way back into the living room.

Steve finally begins to loosen up when Danny turns on the TV. Danny yells at the game, of course he does, but Steve is content to listen and make occasional disparaging comments about Danny’s choice in sports teams. These comments earn him a handful of glares and minor arguments, but Steve finds himself grinning anyway.

During the final quarter, however, Steve starts feeling restless again. It’s a different sort of restless, though, more urgent and demanding. Danny’s scent seems thicker, too, and Steve feels dizzy with it. He finds himself leaning towards Danny before he can stop himself, pressing his face into the side of Danny’s neck.

Instead of pushing him away, though, Danny reaches around to thread his fingers through Steve’s hair.

“Hey,” Danny says softly, looking away from the game. “How are you holding up?”

“’m fine,” Steve murmurs, but he doesn’t try to pull away.

“Uh huh,” Danny snorts, but he sounds more amused than annoyed. “You need to take the edge off?”

Part of Steve wants to say no, to savor a little more of this quiet time with Danny before his brain gets too heat addled, but he can already feel himself chubbing up in his jeans, skin growing hot.

“Yeah,” he answers. “The Jets are clearly going to lose anyway.”

“Hey, watch it,” Danny huffs, smacking Steve lightly on the back of the head.

Steve lets out a little laugh and presses himself even closer to Danny, face still buried in his neck and mouth hanging open to take in as much of Danny’s scent as possible. There’s something spicier about it now which makes Steve’s blood run hot.

“Alright, let’s get you upstairs, babe,” Danny says, hauling Steve up off of the couch. Steve goes with him, but doesn’t move away at all, still pressed flush against Danny.

“Yeah,” Steve mutters and promptly licks a long stripe up Danny’s neck. Danny almost drops him.

“My back would really appreciate it if you didn’t knot me on the hardwood floor,” Danny grunts. 

Steve’s more primal, instinct driven side is starting to take over now, though, and the thought of Danny’s slick heat around his knot just makes a contented rumble build in his chest.

“Yeah, yeah, you Neanderthal,” Danny huffs, guiding Steve up the stairs.

When they finally get up to the bedroom, Steve lets Danny push him down onto the bed. He props himself up on his elbows, but doesn’t otherwise move, instead content to watch Danny loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt.

“Are you gonna get with the program any time soon?” Danny asks, quirking an eyebrow at Steve and giving his clothes a pointed look.

“I dunno, I’m kind of just enjoying the view right now,” Steve answers with a lopsided smile. He gives Danny a slow onceover.

“Ever think that maybe I’d like to enjoy the view, too?” Danny replies, which only makes Steve’s grin widen.

“Well, if you insist, dear,” Steve says before pulling his shirt off in one smooth movement. Danny makes a sound of approval and Steve can’t help but preen a little at pleasing – not his _mate_ , but his – partner. His partner.

Before he can reach for his jeans, though, Danny is on top of him, gloriously naked. Steve finds himself gripping Danny’s hips before he can even think about it, and he lets out a punched out gasp when Danny grinds down in his lap.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hisses, but the word sounds a little slurred to him. He’s practically drunk off Danny’s scent.

“I’m on birth control,” Danny says suddenly, still rocking his hips slightly. “And I bet you’ve hacked into my medical records before, so you know I’m clean.”

“I am, too,” Steve replies quickly. “Clean.”

“Your choice,” Danny says, voice going a little soft. “But you better make it quick, because I want you in me, like, five minutes ago.”

“No condom,” Steve blurts out. Danny grins at him.

“Then let’s get this started, babe,” Danny says and reaches a hand down to undo Steve’s jeans.

Steve bucks up as soon as he feels Danny’s hand on his cock. Danny pulls him out and slides a hand down the shaft to squeeze at the base, feeling where Steve’s knot is already starting to plump up, nice and thick.

“I have lube,” Steve manages between pants as Danny continues to squeeze at his knot.

“Probably won’t need it,” Danny says, surprising Steve a little. “I’m pretty soaked down there.”

Danny takes Steve’s hand then and guides it back until Steve’s fingers are brushing against his hole. Steve rubs his fingers over it and they’re slick in a matter of seconds. Danny presses back against them and lets out a little moan, which spurs Steve into action. He slides a finger inside and is met with no resistance, sinking all the way inside that lush, wet heat.

Soon enough he has three fingers buried deep in Danny, who’s fucking himself back on them in a way which makes Steve feel so overwhelmed with arousal he almost can’t breathe. A bit of slick drips down his fingers and onto his wrist and Steve can’t help but wonder if Danny’s always so wet or if he’s just that turned on.

“I need your dick in me,” Danny whines, reaching back to paw at Steve’s wrist until he reluctantly removes his fingers.

“Danno – ” Steve starts, but before he can get anything else out, Danny’s repositioning himself on his knees and sinking down onto Steve’s cock.

Steve feels like someone’s just punched all the air out of his lungs.

Then Danny starts moving.

He grinds himself back on Steve’s dick and then lifts himself up before sinking back down again. Steve can’t help the way his own hips snap up automatically, driving him deeper into Danny, whose mouth falls open in pleasure. Steve meets Danny’s next thrust too, eyes fixed on Danny as he arches his back and lets his head fall back, revealing the long column of his throat.

Steve wants to sink his teeth into it, to bite hard until a bond takes and Danny’s _his_.

But then Danny sinks down on him again and the only thing Steve’s mind can comprehend anymore is pleasure. He grips Danny’s hips so tight he’s sure Danny will have bruises tomorrow and bucks up and up and up until Danny’s letting out low moans and pants with every thrust, hands scrabbling for purchase against Steve’s sweat-slick chest.

“C’mon, c’mon,” Danny moans as Steve’s knot starts to swell and tug at his rim. “Knot up my cunt, babe.”

Steve lets go as soon as the words leave Danny’s lips, shuddering through his orgasm as he ties them together. Danny continues to rock against him, grinding down on his knot until Steve’s biting back a whine from the overstimulation. He manages to reach a fumbling hand up to stroke Danny’s neglected cock until he’s coming too, clenching down on Steve hard and milking out the last of Steve’s orgasm.

They stay like that for a moment, both trembling through the aftershocks and clinging to each other, Steve’s hands locked on Danny’s hips and Danny’s hands planted firmly on Steve’s chest.

“There,” Danny says after a moment, his breathing labored. “Took the edge off.”

\---

Steve manages to maneuver them onto their sides, careful to keep Danny’s bad knee in the most comfortable position he can manage. Danny adjusts slightly, curling closer into Steve’s chest and Steve freezes for a moment before carefully slinging an arm over Danny’s side and holding him close. It’s probably just the bonding hormones talking, but Steve will take what he can get.

“So,” Steve says, breaking the silence. “‘Knot up my cunt’? Really, Danny? I thought you were the one going on about how you don’t have a vagina.”

“Shut up,” Danny grumbles. “I’ve been reliably informed that it’s sexier than ‘knot up my asshole’ or ‘knot up my birth canal’.” 

“Oh, I don’t know. ‘Knot up my birth canal’ is pretty sexy,” Steve quips, a grin spreading over his face.

“Watch it, you,” Danny huffs, giving Steve the evil eye.

“I just think that everything’s sexy when you say it, babe,” Steve replies, looking at Danny with his most earnest puppy-dog expression.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Danny grumbles, and Steve buries his face in Danny’s neck to hide his grin.

“It got me this far,” he says, nipping at the side of Danny’s neck before moving up to suck at Danny’s earlobe.

“Uh, no, my pity and generosity got you this far,” Danny replies, but he tilts his head back a bit to give Steve better access.

“Then how about I repay you?” Steve asks, nipping again at a spot right below Danny’s jaw.

“Oh my god, does that line actually work?” Danny groans, but he lets Steve roll him over onto his back and pin him down. Steve’s knot has finally gone down enough to slip free, allowing a mess of come and lube to trickle down Danny’s thighs.

“How about you tell me?” Steve replies with a cheeky smile.

“You’re a menace,” Danny grumbles, but he doesn’t protest when Steve slips down his body and spreads his thighs to bare his hole.

Steve licks at it, gratified when Danny’s hips twitch and he lets out a little gasp. Encouraged, Steve licks again, the sweetness of Danny’s slick and the bitter taste of his own come seeping into his mouth.

“Mmm, yeah, just like that,” Danny moans, shoving himself back against Steve’s mouth.

Steve delves a little deeper, tonguing Danny open. Or, well, more open. He’s pretty loose and fucked out as it is and Steve can’t help but let out a possessive rumble as he’s reminded that _he_ did this, that Danny’s all loose and slutty because of him.

“C’mon, babe,” Danny murmurs, and Steve’s pretty sure he’ll never be able to listen to Danny call him ‘babe’ again without getting a hard on.

With Danny’s encouragement, Steve slips a couple of fingers into him, pumping them in and out until he finds a spot which makes Danny keen and buck his hips. He refocuses on that spot, massaging it until Danny’s tugging at his hair and demanding, “Get in, get in, _get in_.”

Steve obliges, hitching Danny’s legs up and sliding in with one smooth thrust. He rolls his hips and leans forward to kiss Danny, wet heat around his tongue and his cock. He has a sudden need to touch Danny all over, wants his hands everywhere at once: on Danny’s abs, shoulders, ass, cock.

“So good,” Danny slurs, meeting every one of Steve’s thrusts with a deft roll of his hips. “So good, babe.”

Steve’s thrusts are becoming harsher now, more desperate. Danny clenches around him and Steve finds his hips stuttering, rabbiting as he tries to breed himself even deeper inside. Danny feels so amazing around him, lush and wet and hot, and Steve wants to knot him up tight and never pull out, stay snug inside Danny so that no one else can get to him.

He’s vaguely aware of Danny reaching a hand between them to tug on his own cock, murmuring words of encouragement with a few interspersed expletives. All too soon, he feels Danny shudder underneath him, moaning loud and clenching down hard on Steve. A few brutal thrusts and Steve’s following, knotting Danny up tight for the second time in a matter of hours.

Steve’s panting like he’s just come back from a long run, arms trembling a little bit as he holds himself up over Danny. He feels a bead of sweat run down his neck as his blood runs hot. He’s beginning to really get into the feverish portion of rut, and he wonders how long it’ll be before he’s incoherent with lust.

“Hey,” Danny says softly, bringing up a hand to cup Steve’s cheek, bringing him out of his daze. “Hey, you should lie down. Lie down for me, alright?”

Steve stares at Danny for a moment before doing as he’s told, rolling them over so they’re on their sides again, facing each other.

“We should try to get some sleep now,” Danny continues, and Steve can see his eyes already starting to droop. “Sleep and then clean up a bit.”

It only takes Danny a few moments to fall asleep, but Steve takes the opportunity to revel in the moment for just a bit: Danny in his bed, curled up next to him. He buries his head in Danny’s hair and breathes in deep before drifting off.

\---

When Steve wakes, Danny’s not there.

For a moment, Steve wonders if it was all just some strange rut-induced hallucination, but the spot on the bed next to him is still warm, which has to mean he hasn’t completely lost it yet. It doesn’t explain why Danny’s gone, though.

He’s just starting to panic when Danny pokes his head through the bedroom doorway.

“You finally wake up, sleepyhead?” Danny asks, ambling on into the room. The sight of his damp hair and the towel wrapped around his waist calms Steve somewhat, makes him breathe easier.

“Yeah,” Steve answers, wincing a little at how rough and croaky his voice sounds.

“Well, the shower’s open now,” Danny says as he moves closer to the bed. Steve doesn’t pay much attention to what Danny’s saying, though, too fixated on Danny, the way he moves, the way a couple of stray water droplets slide down his chest, the impossible blueness of his eyes.

When Danny gets close enough, Steve pulls him back down on the bed without even thinking about it.

“Hey,” Danny squawks, but his words get muffled as Steve smashes their mouths together. The itch under his skin is back again, even more insistent, and he feels so hot, like he’s burning up his body from the inside out.

But all too soon, Danny’s wrenching them apart, pushing Steve back and carefully keeping him at arm’s distance.

“Danno – ” Steve starts.

“Hey,” Danny repeats, cutting Steve off. “Hey, I need you to wash up a bit, okay? You should eat something, too.”

“Don’t – ” Steve protests, his voice a little slurred, head a little clouded. He paws at Danny’s towel, but gets his hands slapped away.

“Shower. Eat. Then sex,” Danny says, his voice firm.

Steve narrows his eyes (at least he thinks he does; his every thought and movement feels sluggish), but allows Danny to pull him up from the bed, lets Danny guide him to the bathroom. When he’s dunked under the ice-cold spray, his mind clears a little and he finds himself sputtering, blinking his eyes wide open.

“You with me now, babe?” Danny asks, peering around the shower curtain.

“You know, I would have appreciated a more polite wake up call,” Steve grumbles, pushing his wet hair out of his face.

“You jumped me when I tried to be polite,” Danny replies, shooting Steve a pointed look.

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve huffs, waving Danny off. “Go get some food. I’ll be there in a few.”

“Holler if you need anything, and don’t brain yourself on the tile,” Danny says as he makes his way out of the bathroom. Steve rolls his eyes but doesn’t otherwise reply.

As soon as he hears the door click shut, he finds himself slumping up against the wall. The cold water may have cleared his head some, but he still feels a little dizzy, overwhelmed with rut hormones. He’s beginning to feel restless and uncomfortable again as the water washes over him, taking with it Danny’s scent. He does his best to maintain a proper hold on consciousness, though, and reaches for the shampoo.

After all, it’ll probably only get worse from here.

\---

Steve wakes up the next morning barely able to think.

He’s running almost purely on instinct now, and his memory is spotty at best. He doesn’t know how many times he knots Danny that day – probably too many; he has no clue how Danny isn’t too sore to move by now.

He manages a couple of moments of clarity: once when Danny’s trying to get him to drink some water, pressing a straw up against his lips, and another moment when Danny dunks him in the shower again.

Mostly, though, it’s just a blur of pleasure so intense it’s almost pain. Danny talks through all of it he’s sure, but mostly it just registers as a comforting hum of background noise. Only occasionally can he make out what Danny’s actually saying, and even then it’s mostly, “C’mon, c’mon,” “Fuck, Steve,” and “Just like that, babe.”

He clings to Danny and wonders how the hell anyone could get through this alone.

\---

On the fifth day, Steve’s heat breaks. It’s like coming up for air after being held down underwater. His head’s finally clear again, his thoughts are relatively coherent, and, finally, he feels comfortable in his own skin again.

He blinks the sleep from his eyes and takes in his surroundings. The bed’s a mess, but somehow the rest of the room looks relatively neat. Danny’s back is pressed up against his chest, and his cock is still in Danny’s ass, probably from the last time they were knotted together. Steve’s soft, though, and the mere thought of getting hard again makes him grimace.

Carefully, he pulls out, trying not to wake Danny. Danny grumbles at the movement, though, his eyes fluttering open.

“Go back to sleep,” Steve says as he extracts himself from the bed.

“Just because you fucked me into oblivion doesn’t mean you’re the boss of me,” Danny replies, narrowing sleepy eyes at Steve. His hair is a mess and he needs to shave, but the sight of him still makes Steve’s chest feel too tight.

“Suit yourself,” Steve says, shrugging.

“If I go back to sleep it’s not because you told me to!” Danny calls after him as he makes his way to the bathroom, and Steve can’t quite suppress a grin. It’s good to know that even a completely fucked out Danny is still the cranky Danny he knows and… well.

His shower lasts at least twice as long as normal. From what he can remember, Danny had tried to get him relatively clean, but now that he’s able to think about things other than sex, he feels sticky and disgusting. A small, primal part of him is still upset that he’s washing Danny’s scent off, but he quells that instinct with the knowledge that it’ll probably take him months to get Danny’s scent out of his bedroom.

As he lathers shampoo into his hair, he mentally goes through his refrigerator inventory – which he realizes he knows very little about. He assumes Danny’s been feeding him for the past few days, but he honestly can’t recall _what_ Danny fed him. Food wasn’t exactly a priority.

Steve resolves to check his refrigerator when he gets out of the shower. And if he doesn’t have enough to make Danny a proper morning-after breakfast, they can always go out to the diner a mile down.

A knock on the door breaks him from his thoughts.

“I’m heading out,” Danny calls through the door, sending all of Steve’s plans up in flames.

Steve opens his mouth to – to what? Beg Danny not to leave? Threaten to hold him hostage until Steve’s gotten his emotions sorted out? Bribe him with coffee?

“Alright,” he finally says, voice croaky and rough. He tells himself that it’s purely because of how taxing rut was.

“I’ll see you at headquarters,” Danny replies.

Steve tries not to listen to Danny’s disappearing footsteps, but he’s not terribly successful. With Danny gone, he feels more alone than he has in a long time.

\---

Things don’t actually change. Not that Steve expected them to. _Wanted_ , yes, but not expected. Never expected.

“Good to have you back, brah,” Chin says with an easy smile when Steve pushes through the doors into headquarters.

“Good to be back,” Steve replies, which couldn’t be more true.

“So, do you want the good news or the bad news first?” Chin asks, leaning back against the surface table.

“I could use some good,” Steve answers.

“Well, Kono tracked down the head of a major illegal orchid trade ring,” Chin says, a proud smile on his face.

“Orchids?” Steve asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“There’s a lot of money in black market plants, brah,” Chin answers, shrugging. “European collectors would kill for some of the rarer endangered species. Literally.”

“Huh,” Steve says. “And the bad news?”

“The arms dealer that we arrested last week apparently hand an accomplice we weren’t aware of,” Chin replies, his expression turning serious. “They’ve taken over the operation.”

“Shit,” Steve mutters.

“We have a few suspects at the moment, but not much to go on in general,” Chin admits, tapping his fingers on the surface table to bring up five mugshots. “Reich’s brother is looking like our best bet at the moment. Kono’s talking to him now.”

“I’ll join her,” Steve says, memorizing the address. “You and Danny should follow up on the cousin.”

“You and Danny aren’t going together?” Chin asks, studying Steve carefully.

“We’ve been around each other around the clock for the past five days,” Steve replies easily. “I think we’ve had enough of each other for a while.”

Chin purses his lips, expression unreadable, but he nods. Still, Steve feels Chin’s eyes on his back on his entire way to the door.

\---

“It’s not the cousin,” Danny announces as he pushes through the doors to Steve’s private office. “He still has a ridiculous amount of gambling debt and hasn’t tried paying any of it off recently. No new source of income.”

“Perfect,” Steve mutters, placing aside Jack Reich’s file and picking up Andrew Reich’s (the brother’s) file again.

“So, now that we’ve got that out of the way, are you gonna tell me what’s up with you?” Danny asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What’s up with me?” Steve repeats, looking up from the file. “Nothing’s up.”

“And that’s why you’ve been avoiding me all day,” Danny says, his voice flat.

“I haven’t been avoiding you,” Steve protests, even though he has been. He absolutely has been.

“Oh, so that’s why you’re suddenly doing everything with Kono, even though you’re technically _my_ partner,” Danny retorts, giving Steve a pointed, unhappy look.

“Look, I though you could use some space,” Steve explains, frowning.

“So you _have_ been avoiding me,” Danny says, expression going unreadable. “I though you said you wouldn’t be weird about this.”

Part of Steve wants to protest that he never actually agreed to that, but instead he just says, “I’m not being weird.”

“Then prove it,” Danny replies, his jaw clenched in what Steve has come to recognize as stubborn determination.

“Fine,” Steve says, standing up from his seat. “Let’s go talk with Andrew Reich again.”

\---

Andrew Reich is even handsier than his brother, and if his dirty paws brush over Danny’s ass one more time, then –

– then nothing, because Danny’s made it abundantly clear that he doesn’t want someone to defend his honor. He doesn’t want someone to protect for him, to provide for him, and if Steve tries he’s probably going to get a knee to his balls for his trouble.

Danny is a strong independent omega who doesn’t need no alpha. Or something.

“How about I tell you a bit more about my brother over dinner?” Andrew says, leering at Danny in a way which makes Steve’s skin crawl and his heckles rise.

“I’m afraid I have plans for tonight, but I’m sure my partner, Commander McGarrett, would love to take you up on that offer,” Danny replies dryly, smacking Andrew Reich’s hand away.

“Aw, don’t be that way, sweetheart,” Andrew sighs, pressing even closer to Danny. “I’m only asking for dinner. Do I look like the sort of alpha – ”

“Mr. Reich, could we get back to the subject at hand?” Steve interrupts, straightening his spine to emphasize his full alpha height. “Because you still haven’t told us your whereabouts on Thursday night.”

“I’ll tell you my whereabouts on Thursday if this pretty darling will tell me his whereabouts tonight,” Andrew Reich says, his smile all teeth.

“Fuck this,” Steve hears Danny mutter under his breath before he’s stepping forward, as if he’s about to take a swing at Reich, but before Danny can actually take action, the front door swings open.

Steve’s hand goes immediately to his gun, but he releases it as he sees the girl standing in the doorway. She small in a way which makes it seem like the word “petite” was invented specifically for her, and she can’t be older than eighteen. She’s also clearly an omega.

“Liat,” Andrew says, his voice going strangely pleasant and mild. “How’s my favorite niece?”

“Fine until I found a bunch of cops in my favorite uncle’s house,” she replies, voice all innocence as she looks at Steve with big brown eyes. Not that they affect Steve at all – he’s always been partial to blue.

“Hey, Liat, right?” Danny says with an obviously forced smile. “How about we go outside for a bit and have a little chat while my partner talks to your uncle?”

Liat looks skeptical, but Danny manages to steer her out of the house with a stream of seemingly innocuous chatter and a steady hand between her shoulder blades, leaving Steve alone with Andrew.

“Look,” Steve says once he’s sure Danny and Liat are out of earshot, “we can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

“Uptight, aren’t you?” Andrew sneers, making Steve’s jaw clench. “The omega bitch refuse to fuck you, too?”

Steve throws the first punch.

\---

“That’s a nice shiner, brah,” Kono says when she comes back into headquarters from HPD’s crime lab. “How’s the other guy look?”

“Worse,” Danny answers eaisly as he dabs at the gash on Steve’s forehead with an antiseptic wipe. Steve squirms a bit in the chair next to the surface table. “Still should have let me punch him, though.”

Chin lets out an amused snort.

“You get first shot at interrogating him,” Steve replies, trying to sound tense and uncomfortable, which is difficult when all he wants to do is melt into Danny’s touch. He hasn’t felt Danny’s hands on him in less than a day and he’s already desperate for it.

“As wonderful as that sounds, I don’t actually think he’s our guy,” Danny sighs, pulling away from Steve to inspect the cut again.

“Andrew Reich?” Chin clarifies, frowning. Steve nods.

“His house had two broken windows and the lock on his front door was also broken,” Danny answers. “A well off arms dealer wouldn’t have security like that.”

“Great,” Steve mutters, scowling. 

“Good news, though,” Danny says, making Steve perk up a little. “Liat, Andrew’s niece, was wearing a pair Jimmy Choo shoes.”

“A pair of what?” Steve asks, wrinkling his nose.

“A pair of very, very expensive shoes,” Danny clarifies. “Step-Stan got Rachel the same ones for her birthday. Definitely not the sort of shoes an unemployed teenager should be wearing.”

“Those can go up for a few thousand dollars, brah,” Kono says, letting out an impressed whistle.

“So her mother is involved?” Steve asks, turning to pull up the information they have on Liat Reich. Beyond a few school records and a driver’s license, it’s not much.

“Can’t be. She died before Reich even got into the business,” Chin replies, surprising Steve. “And Andrew Reich is Liat’s legal guardian now that his brother’s in jail.”

“So who else is involved?” Kono asks, crossing her arms over her chest as she frown at the files displayed on the surface table.

“No one,” Danny answers simply. Everyone turns to look at him. “I think she’s doing it on her own.” 

“Danny, I don’t think – ” Steve starts, earning him a glare.

“You don’t think an omega could be an arms dealer?” he asks, eyes going icy as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“No, I don’t think a _seventeen year old_ could be an arms dealer,” Steve clarifies, going tense under Danny’s harsh look. “She’s not even old enough to vote.”

“Look, Andrew Reich treats omegas like shit, right?” Danny says and Steve has to suppress a surge of anger at the memory of what Reich had said about Danny. “Except he didn’t treat Liat like that. He didn’t order her to leave or leer at her or anything. Now, it could be argued that that’s because she’s family. Alternatively, it could be because he’s on his best behavior around her so she’ll hopefully cut him in on the business.”

“I don’t know, Danny,” Kono replies, skeptical. “An arms dealer at seventeen?”

“She’s the most likely to inherit the business,” Danny protests. “She’s Reich’s pup, alright? Speaking as a father, I can almost guarantee you that the first person he’d give everything to would be his pup.”

Steve’s chest tenses uncomfortably as it always seems to do when Danny talks about pups. There’s a certain wistfulness to his tone which always scrambles Steve’s senses, makes him want to tell Danny that he’ll give him all the pups he could want. It’s completely stupid, completely _insane_ , because Steve’s never really wanted pups before – not before Danny. But Danny wants, so Steve wants to give.

“Chin, can you check out Liat Reich’s financials,” Steve finally says, breaking the silence.

Chin looks at him skeptically for a moment before shrugging and saying, “Alright, brah.”

Danny blinks at Steve for a moment, clearly surprised, but then he smiles. Steve looks away before he does something stupid, like get lost in Danny’s bright blue eyes.

\---

Danny’s right. He also almost gets shot in the shoulder for his trouble. Apparently how to run the family business wasn’t all Reich taught his pup.

Still, she’s small and outnumbered and eventually they corner her.

“You owe me a drink,” Danny groans as they watch Liat Reich glare at them through the back widow of an HPD squad car.

“Why do I owe you a drink?” Steve asks, frowning.

“Because you almost got me shot, that’s why,” Danny answers, side-eyeing Steve.

“How is that my fault?” Steve protests, frowning at Danny.

“You’re the one who said, ‘Oh, she’s just a teenage girl! We don’t need backup!’” Danny replies, doing a horrible rendition of Steve’s voice which has him biting back a smile.

“Alright, alright,” Steve huffs, rolling his eyes. He motions to Kono and Chin and calls, “Drinks on me tonight!”

… or maybe he should have just invited Danny, judging by Kono’s Cheshire Cat grin.

Which is how Steve finds himself mildly tipsy and playing a game he hadn’t even thought about since middle school.

“Fuck, marry, kill? Really, Kono?” Chin sighs, looking unimpressed.

“You’re just mad because you have to kill me for propriety’s sake, brah,” Kono replies, shooting Chin a cheeky grin.

“It’s perfectly legal to marry your first cousin in Hawai’i,” Steve points out, voice a little slurred. Chin and Kono stare at him.

“I don’t even want to know why you knew that,” Danny announces, making Kono crack up, coughing a little as she chokes on her beer.

“Danny, you go first so we can avoid further debate about cousin incest,” Kono says, motioning to Danny with her bottle. “Fuck, marry, kill – Me, Chin, and Steve.”

Danny frowns for a moment before looking over at Chin.

“Would you be more pissed off if I said I’d kill Kono or fuck her?” he asks.

“Hey, he’s not the boss of me,” Kono butt in, her expression dangerously close to a pout.

“Alright, alright,” Danny says. He pauses for a moment, considering. “Kill Steve, fuck Kono, marry Chin.”

“Hey! Why would you kill me?” Steve exclaims, frowning.

“Because I come close every day, babe,” Danny snorts, earning him laughs from both Kono and Chin.

“Alright, but marry Chin? Really?” Kono says, earning her an elbow to her stomach from Chin.

“I have to think about my future pups, don’t I?” Danny says, his tone suggesting that this should be obvious. “And while I’m sure all three of you would make gorgeous pups, Chin seems to have less of the weirdo gene than you and Steve do.”

“But what if it skips a generation or something?” Steve asks, trying to tamp down on the bitter feeling in his gut at Danny talking about having pups with _Chin_. It’s stupid, he knows. It’s just a game, but he wants – he _wants_.

“Please,” Danny snorts. “I’ve met Kono’s mother.”

“Hey!” Kono yelps, but she seems more amused than offended.

Steve takes another swig of beer and tries to have fun.

Things mostly devolve from there and soon enough Steve finds himself giggling with the rest, pressed up against Danny’s side. It feels good, natural, and Steve sinks into as many points of contact as possible when Danny doesn’t push him away.

Eventually, though, the bartender is eyeing them as if he’d like nothing more than to kick them out of his establishment and Steve finds himself back outside in the warm night air, walking in what he’s pretty sure is the direction of his house. Kono and Chin have already split off, but Danny’s still with him because there’s no way Steve’s going to let Danny walk around that shady neighborhood of his alone at night – and drunk, no less.

“You know – ” Danny says when they’re only a couple blocks away. “You know, I lied.”

“About what?” Steve asks, face half buried in Danny’s hair, soothing himself with Danny’s scent.

“About wanting to have pups with Chin,” Danny answers, looping an arm around Steve’s waist. “Don’t wanna have Chin’s pups.”

“Yeah?” Steve says, trying to tamp down on the warm, possessive feeling in his chest.

“Yeah,” Danny replies as they maneuver over towards the front door to Steve’s house. “Just yours.”

“Mine?” Steve asks, surprised.

“Yeah,” Danny repeats, nuzzling up against Steve’s neck. “Your pups. And Gracie, but she likes you too. She can be part yours.”

“Our pup,” Steve rumbles as they stumble their way into the house.

“Our pup,” Danny confirms, and promptly collapses on the couch.

\---

Steve wakes up on his living room couch, half on top of one Danny Williams. Steve stares for a moment as his brain works on overtime to try and figure out how he found himself in this position.

The pieces of the previous night click into place and Steve freezes.

“Hey,” Danny groans, eyes fluttering open. Steve finds himself transfixed by the way Danny’s dark blond lashes fan out over his cheeks.

“Did you mean it?” Steve blurts out.

“Did I mean what?” Danny asks, brow furrowing in confusion.

“What you said last night,” Steve clarifies, heart thumping loud in his chest. “About pups.”

Danny stares at him blankly for a moment before his eyes widen in clarity.

“I – it’s not – ” Danny stutters. He falls quiet for a moment, studying Steve’s expression carefully. Finally, he says, “Yeah.”

“But you don’t date alphas,” Steve says, a little dumbfounded.

“Not usually,” Danny admits. “But I’ve never met an alpha before who didn’t expect me to quit my job and take care of pups.”

“I wouldn’t – ” Steve starts, but Danny cuts him off.

“I know,” he says with a small smile. “You need me on the team too much.”

“Yeah,” Steve agrees, dropping his head down to rest his forehead against Danny’s. “Yeah, I do.”

Danny leans up and kisses him, soft and sweet.

“Is this just sex?” Steve asks, because he has to know.

“Do you think I offer to spend rut with just anyone?” Danny snorts, giving Steve an unimpressed look.

“You left,” Steve mutters against Danny’s lips.

“I thought that’s what you wanted,” Danny admits and Steve leans down for another kiss, hotter this time, deeper.

“Stay,” Steve pants when they break apart again.

Danny stays.


End file.
